The L Word Season 6
by 2LovelyLadyLish0
Summary: Basically my version of The L Word starring Tracie Thoms as Nicole!
1. Chapter 1

So while Bette is in NY cuddling with Jodie Kit is back at the Planet getting things together, Jenny is off on sum sort of Hiatus bcuz she's crazy, Alice and Tasha get involved HEAVY, Tina and Malina the movie producer start seeing each other on the regular, Max and his girl Ann are enjoying themselves, And Shane and Paige are considering moving in together. With Bette being in NY and Kit being §♂ busy with The Planet and her singing career, they had no idea that their cousin Nicole was in town. So in walks Nicole into The Planet with her bags and dog. The Planet really wasn't that popular anymore since her and Angus' fallout on stage. Not to mention all the girls were wrapped up in their own love lives to care about going to the planet. Especially Shane no one seen her for weeks, Her and Paige was heavily in love with each other. So in walks Nicole and all her quietness. Nicole doesn't see Bette nor Kit so she yells "I know somebody better help me out in this muthafucka". She got no response so she walks to the cashier and asks the cashier "Could you tell me where I can find Kit Porter please? I'm her cousin Nicole Porter". The cashier gave her this funny look and said hold on I'll go get her. Nicole shot her this look back at her as she responded with "I know this bitch did NOT just look at me wrong...People need to check they kids". So Kit spots Nicole as she comes out her office and gets excited and yells "Is that my Nicky Nick" Nicole knew that voice she yelled back without even turning around "Kitty Poo". So then there was this screaming and this screeching blending together. The screeching came from the car pulling up outside. Nicole turns around and bends ova to get her bags and noticed this nice looking slim caramel complexioned hazel eyed sultry lipped long haired beauty. AS she slowly gets up she flirtaciously asks while bitting her bottom lip "And who might this hot piece of ass be...beside my dinner tonight" Kit trys to jump in to introduce the two when the person beat her to it "Hola Mami the names Papi and I could definitely eat you for breakfast" reaching for her hand papi kneeled as Nicole extended her hand. Papi softly kissed the back of Nicole's hand. That one kiss made Nicole weak at the knees. They stood there staring at each other in å trance. Kit then waves her hand in front their faces to break their stare, which she did. Kit then asked Papi was it anything specific that she wanted before she got sidetracked. "I was coming to tell you about this chica I met last night" Kit got distracted which led Papi back to the staring contest with Nicole who was still sizing her up and down. So Papi returns to talk to Nicole who was now sitting at the counter sipping on her mocha lata. Papi then asked "So might this pretty lady have å name". Nicole smirks and answers "Nicole" Papi continues to feel her out and asks "so where are you from and what brings you this way pretty lady". Nicole scoots back in her chair to get comfortable and crosses her legs to answer "I'm from Baltimore but I live in NY and I came here to visits my cousins and to check out the scenery..." she then slowly looks Papi from head to toe and finishes "but I can see ima like the scenery here". Papi leans back and asks Nicole out on å date. As bad as she wanted to say Yes she had to decline but take å reincheck. Papi then kissed her hand as she left and replied "tomorrow shall be the day we court...we'll do breakfast". Nicole's response was "But you have no clue where I'm staying". Before Papi could answer in walks Alice who answers for her "She'll find you, she always does" Papi looked at Alice said Good Morning and left. On the way out Papi bumped into Tasha who was parking the car while Alice went in. They said wassup and kept going. Tasha then walks into the Planet, Kit introduces everybody. They invite Nicole to their table ,she accepts while Kit gets one of her staff members to take the dog and bags into her office. She then goes to sit with the girls at their table. As soon as Kit sits down in walks Shane and Paige from their hybernation together. They sit and introduce themselves to Nicole. They started talking about Work and their lives when Max and his girlfriend Ann walks in. They introduce themselves and have å seat. So after an hour of talking about what's new in their lives and sipping tea and coffee. Kit got called to the counter for some assistance. As she walks over to the counter she bumps into Tina and her lady friend Malina. Kit couldn't stop to talk so she kept walking but in the mist of it Tina asked "Who is the new girl sitting at the table". Kit told her it was her cousin Nicole and that they should go meet her and introduce themselves. They walk to the table and Tina taps Nicole on the shoulder. Before Tina could say Hello Nicole says" Hi Tina how are you" Tina was shocked and confused. She had no clue who Nicole was. She nervously responded "Hello I'm good and you" nicole's response was "I'm good but I bet your wondering who thehell am I and why do I know who you are right". Tina's reply was å simple yes. Nicole procceeded to fill in Tina "Well you see when I became å secret service agent I looked you up" The whole table got completely silent. Nicole finishes "Nahh I'm just kidding, I used to be around when you and my cousin were involved". The table breathed å sigh of relief and laughed. Tina also let go å sigh of relief and introduces Malina to Nicole and then have å seat. Shane then asks if anyone has heard from Jenny lately. They just looked at Shane and shook their heads carelessly. Tina changed the subject "Soo Malina's company is throwing her å party tomorrow night can we count you guys in" two by two each of the couples looked at each other and said yes!! Nicole then asks "Well since I don't know my way around town who's gonna volunteer to take the tourist" Malina asked "Do you drive" Kit answered "Yea she drive but she new so I gotcha Nicky Nick" Nicole replies "Thats what I'm talking about Kitty Poo" They made that å date.Meanwhile Bette and Jodie have just enjoyed the best weekend they had ever experienced! They were boarding their flight to go back home from New York. Bette didn't let anyone know that she was on her way back. She wanted them to be surprised. They planned on going to Malina's party unannounced. Which would've been a surprise to them all. So they hop on their plane and are on their way home!

At the party there was drinks, food, and lots and lots of entertainment. Malina was the very last person to arrive. In she walks with Tina on her arm. Everyone turns around and starting clapping for her. She blushingly turned to Tina whispering "Is it wrong that I don't know who half these people are?" Tina in response turned to the crowd and turned back and whispered "Not at all". They giggled and walked in. Kit and Nicole stand at the bar having conversation when all of a sudden the subject of Papi comes up. "Is she really that bad Kitty?" Nicole asked. "who you talking about Nic?" Kit responded. "You know…Papi? I mean she's a very intriguing young lady, And you know I like me them young ones so honestly what do you think? Should I keep persuing her or just leave it alone?" Kit took in a deep breath to respond "Well let me tell you now, I tried it out with Papi" Nicole interrupts "WAIT you did WHAT? With who? When was this Kit?" Kit finished "You know IT the big IT, I only tried it because Angus and I were going down hill and it wasn't looking good at all" Nicole sat in Aww. "So what does this make you a lesbian Kitty? Have you stepped over to the dark side?" Nicole asks. "It just means that I've tried it, I don't think that makes me a lesbian because I didn't enjoy it,well I did but I just couldn't get into it, I kinda felt bad for Papi because she was trying her best" Kit responded. Nicole gave Kit this confused look and finished "Hmm..well if you don't have a problem with me tryna get at her then neither do I". Before Kit could answer in walks Papi who immediately spotted Nicole and Kit. Papi walks over to Kit and Nicole and interupts their conversation "How you doing Foxy Kitty?" Kit looked over to respond "I'm good Papi just having convo wit my baby cousin here" Nicoe looked over her shoulder and turned around as Papi opened her mouth to say Hello to her. "And how are you my lovely lady that is Nicole?" Nicole was in such a trance that she didn't hear anything Papi said, she was mezmerized by Papi's mouth so to her Papi was just moving her lips in slow motion, she finally snaps out of her daydream "I'm sorry what was it that you were saying?". Kit looked at Nicole surprisingly "If you weren't staring at her lips the whole time then you would've heard her say how you doin Dag" Papi answered "Don't get too fiesty Kit, it's okay...The little lady knows something good when she sees it, So how you doin Nicole?", "I'm good...real good" Nicole replied flirtaciously. Shane and Paige then walk in together and walk over to the bar to sit with the rest of the gang! "Hey everybody" Shane happily said to everybody. Paige waved to everyone and then pulled Shane into the bathroom. "Well hello to you two...them two just can't get enough of each other." Kit replied. "They goin go do the NASTAYY" said Nicole looking at Papi. Papi asks "Will you dance with me lovely lady?" extending her had to Nicoles."But of course, But you have to be gentle with me I'm fragile" taking Papi's hand she goes to the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

So while Bette is in NY cuddling with Jodie Kit is back at the Planet getting things together, Jenny is off on sum sort of Hiatus bcuz she's crazy, Alice and Tasha get involved HEAVY, Tina and Malina the movie producer start seeing each other on the regular, Max and his girl Ann are enjoying themselves, And Shane and Paige are considering moving in together. With Bette being in NY and Kit being §♂ busy with The Planet and her singing career, they had no idea that their cousin Nicole was in town. So in walks Nicole into The Planet with her bags and dog. The Planet really wasn't that popular anymore since her and Angus' fallout on stage. Not to mention all the girls were wrapped up in their own love lives to care about going to the planet. Especially Shane no one seen her for weeks, Her and Paige was heavily in love with each other. So in walks Nicole and all her quietness. Nicole doesn't see Bette nor Kit so she yells "I know somebody better help me out in this muthafucka". She got no response so she walks to the cashier and asks the cashier "Could you tell me where I can find Kit Porter please? I'm her cousin Nicole Porter". The cashier gave her this funny look and said hold on I'll go get her. Nicole shot her this look back at her as she responded with "I know this bitch did NOT just look at me wrong...People need to check they kids". So Kit spots Nicole as she comes out her office and gets excited and yells "Is that my Nicky Nick" Nicole knew that voice she yelled back without even turning around "Kitty Poo". So then there was this screaming and this screeching blending together. The screeching came from the car pulling up outside. Nicole turns around and bends ova to get her bags and noticed this nice looking slim caramel complexioned hazel eyed sultry lipped long haired beauty. AS she slowly gets up she flirtaciously asks while bitting her bottom lip "And who might this hot piece of ass be...beside my dinner tonight" Kit trys to jump in to introduce the two when the person beat her to it "Hola Mami the names Papi and I could definitely eat you for breakfast" reaching for her hand papi kneeled as Nicole extended her hand. Papi softly kissed the back of Nicole's hand. That one kiss made Nicole weak at the knees. They stood there staring at each other in å trance. Kit then waves her hand in front their faces to break their stare, which she did. Kit then asked Papi was it anything specific that she wanted before she got sidetracked. "I was coming to tell you about this chica I met last night" Kit got distracted which led Papi back to the staring contest with Nicole who was still sizing her up and down. So Papi returns to talk to Nicole who was now sitting at the counter sipping on her mocha lata. Papi then asked "So might this pretty lady have å name". Nicole smirks and answers "Nicole" Papi continues to feel her out and asks "so where are you from and what brings you this way pretty lady". Nicole scoots back in her chair to get comfortable and crosses her legs to answer "I'm from Baltimore but I live in NY and I came here to visits my cousins and to check out the scenery..." she then slowly looks Papi from head to toe and finishes "but I can see ima like the scenery here". Papi leans back and asks Nicole out on å date. As bad as she wanted to say Yes she had to decline but take å reincheck. Papi then kissed her hand as she left and replied "tomorrow shall be the day we court...we'll do breakfast". Nicole's response was "But you have no clue where I'm staying". Before Papi could answer in walks Alice who answers for her "She'll find you, she always does" Papi looked at Alice said Good Morning and left. On the way out Papi bumped into Tasha who was parking the car while Alice went in. They said wassup and kept going. Tasha then walks into the Planet, Kit introduces everybody. They invite Nicole to their table ,she accepts while Kit gets one of her staff members to take the dog and bags into her office. She then goes to sit with the girls at their table. As soon as Kit sits down in walks Shane and Paige from their hybernation together. They sit and introduce themselves to Nicole. They started talking about Work and their lives when Max and his girlfriend Ann walks in. They introduce themselves and have å seat. So after an hour of talking about what's new in their lives and sipping tea and coffee. Kit got called to the counter for some assistance. As she walks over to the counter she bumps into Tina and her lady friend Malina. Kit couldn't stop to talk so she kept walking but in the mist of it Tina asked "Who is the new girl sitting at the table". Kit told her it was her cousin Nicole and that they should go meet her and introduce themselves. They walk to the table and Tina taps Nicole on the shoulder. Before Tina could say Hello Nicole says" Hi Tina how are you" Tina was shocked and confused. She had no clue who Nicole was. She nervously responded "Hello I'm good and you" nicole's response was "I'm good but I bet your wondering who thehell am I and why do I know who you are right". Tina's reply was å simple yes. Nicole procceeded to fill in Tina "Well you see when I became å secret service agent I looked you up" The whole table got completely silent. Nicole finishes "Nahh I'm just kidding, I used to be around when you and my cousin were involved". The table breathed å sigh of relief and laughed. Tina also let go å sigh of relief and introduces Malina to Nicole and then have å seat. Shane then asks if anyone has heard from Jenny lately. They just looked at Shane and shook their heads carelessly. Tina changed the subject "Soo Malina's company is throwing her å party tomorrow night can we count you guys in" two by two each of the couples looked at each other and said yes!! Nicole then asks "Well since I don't know my way around town who's gonna volunteer to take the tourist" Malina asked "Do you drive" Kit answered "Yea she drive but she new so I gotcha Nicky Nick" Nicole replies "Thats what I'm talking about Kitty Poo" They made that å date.Meanwhile Bette and Jodie have just enjoyed the best weekend they had ever experienced! They were boarding their flight to go back home from New York. Bette didn't let anyone know that she was on her way back. She wanted them to be surprised. They planned on going to Malina's party unannounced. Which would've been a surprise to them all. So they hop on their plane and are on their way home!

At the party there was drinks, food, and lots and lots of entertainment. Malina was the very last person to arrive. In she walks with Tina on her arm. Everyone turns around and starting clapping for her. She blushingly turned to Tina whispering "Is it wrong that I don't know who half these people are?" Tina in response turned to the crowd and turned back and whispered "Not at all". They giggled and walked in. Kit and Nicole stand at the bar having conversation when all of a sudden the subject of Papi comes up. "Is she really that bad Kitty?" Nicole asked. "who you talking about Nic?" Kit responded. "You know…Papi? I mean she's a very intriguing young lady, And you know I like me them young ones so honestly what do you think? Should I keep persuing her or just leave it alone?" Kit took in a deep breath to respond "Well let me tell you now, I tried it out with Papi" Nicole interrupts "WAIT you did WHAT? With who? When was this Kit?" Kit finished "You know IT the big IT, I only tried it because Angus and I were going down hill and it wasn't looking good at all" Nicole sat in Aww. "So what does this make you a lesbian Kitty? Have you stepped over to the dark side?" Nicole asks. "It just means that I've tried it, I don't think that makes me a lesbian because I didn't enjoy it,well I did but I just couldn't get into it, I kinda felt bad for Papi because she was trying her best" Kit responded. Nicole gave Kit this confused look and finished "Hmm..well if you don't have a problem with me tryna get at her then neither do I". Before Kit could answer in walks Papi who immediately spotted Nicole and Kit. Papi walks over to Kit and Nicole and interupts their conversation "How you doing Foxy Kitty?" Kit looked over to respond "I'm good Papi just having convo wit my baby cousin here" Nicoe looked over her shoulder and turned around as Papi opened her mouth to say Hello to her. "And how are you my lovely lady that is Nicole?" Nicole was in such a trance that she didn't hear anything Papi said, she was mezmerized by Papi's mouth so to her Papi was just moving her lips in slow motion, she finally snaps out of her daydream "I'm sorry what was it that you were saying?". Kit looked at Nicole surprisingly "If you weren't staring at her lips the whole time then you would've heard her say how you doin Dag" Papi answered "Don't get too fiesty Kit, it's okay...The little lady knows something good when she sees it, So how you doin Nicole?", "I'm good...real good" Nicole replied flirtaciously. Shane and Paige then walk in together and walk over to the bar to sit with the rest of the gang! "Hey everybody" Shane happily said to everybody. Paige waved to everyone and then pulled Shane into the bathroom. "Well hello to you two...them two just can't get enough of each other." Kit replied. "They goin go do the NASTAYY" said Nicole looking at Papi. Papi asks "Will you dance with me lovely lady?" extending her had to Nicoles."But of course, But you have to be gentle with me I'm fragile" taking Papi's hand she goes to the dance floor.

Meanwhile Bette and Jodie just got off their plane from New York. "I can't wait to get back in the house" Bette said to Jodie. "Me either I can't wait to get back in the bed and cuddle under those fluffy sheets" Jodie signed back. They get in a cab and go home to get changed for the party. "what do you think they'll say when we show up at the party?" Jodie asked. "Well I think they'll be surprised but happy nonetheless to see us back together, I mean the last time they seen me I was a wreck and couldn't think straight until I got what I had lost" Bette responded. Jodie walked over to Bette and kissed her on her lips "You didn't lose me, You just had me confused at what you really wanted". They get done getting dressed "Ok so let's go and surprise OUR friends" Bette tells Jodie. They get in the car and pull off, to arrive at the building that the party was being held. They walk into the party and it seemed as if the whole room stood still. Kit stood to see what the confusion was, to see Bette and Jodie standing in the doorway. Kit looked at Tina and walked to greet Bette and Jodie "Heyyy baby sis what yall doing back so early? Heyy Jodie how are you?" Bette replied "I just thought it would be a good idea to surprise everyone and just show up instead of calling first, Did you miss me?" Hugging Bette and Jodie Kit replies "Yess I missed yall like crazy." Tina walks over to Bette "Hello Bette how are you? Hello Jodie" Hugging Tina Bette responds "Hello Tina, I've been good and yourself? How's Angie? I miss her so." Tina says "I've been good and busy working on this movie, Angelica is great getting smarter by the day" Malina walks over to join them "Hello everybody how's everybody doing over here?" they answer in unison "It's good" "Congratulations Malina, Job well done" Bette says as she reached for a drink. Malina responds "Thank you very much Bette how was New York?" Bette looks into Jodie's eyes to respond "New York was magical and just great thanks for asking." bette turns around to see Papi dancing with a familiar face. "Kit who is that dancing with Papi and why does her face look so familiar?" Asks Bette. Kit doesn't respond just takes another sip of her soda. Bette then asks Jodie to hold her drink while she walk over to them. Tapping Nicole on the shoulder Bette asks "Excuse me where do I..." Nicole turned around to see Bette standing there with a surprised look on her face. "Betty Boop" Nicole yells. "what the hell are you doing here...when did you get here?" Bette asks. Nicole stops dancing with Papi to walk back over to the bar with Bette "I came here to visit you guys and to check out the scenery to see if I like it, you know my daddy got homes out here so if I like it them I'm staying." Bette turns to face Nicole "So your here by yourself?" Nicole answers "Yes and I have my eye on that hot piece of puerto rican meat" Bette looks at Papi "You like Papi? have you heard about her?" Nicole sits her drink down "Heard about her?? What do you mean by that? Is something wrong with her? I mean I know about her and Kitty but that's it what else should I know?" Bette looks at Kit and turns around to Kit "Why haven't you told her about how Papi is? So she doesn't get hurt?" Kit responds pulling Bette aside as Nicole stands in confusion "I didn't tell her because I don't think it's my business to say anything, let her have some fun Bette" Bette looks at Kit and walks over to Papi "Papi do you plan on playing my cousin? Or are you really interested?" Papi stops dancing and turns to answer Bette "Well brown barbie, I can see you don't know much, I don't play them games no more, Kit changed me as a person and I think your cousin is Muy Caliente, and Yes I am really interested" Bette responds " Just don't break her heart" Papi dances off " I won't Bette calm down". Shane and Paige finally come out the bathroom after a matter of hours. Shane spots Bette dancing with Jodie on the wall. "Bette??" Shane says tapping her on the shoulder. Bette turns around "Shane hii...Hi Paige" Shane pulls Paige closer " Hi Bette, Hello Jodie how are you?" Jodie says back "Hello Paige I'm good, Thanks for asking". "So how was New York for you two love birds?" Shane asks as she reaches for a drink. Jodie looks at Bette with Lust in her eyes as Bettes answers "Couldn't have been better, It was the BEST 3 days I have ever had and it was totally worth all the trouble we went thru" Nicole then dances her way over to say Goodbye to everyone "Byee everybody I'm going to have a party of my own..Hahaha" Bette grabs her to introduce her to Jodie "Nicole this is my girlfriend Jodie Learner" Nicole looks at Jodie "Hello Jodie I'm Nicole nice to meet you" Nicole looks at Bette as she signs to Jodie what she was saying. "Is she deaf?" Nicole asks out of curiosity. Jodie looks at Nicole "Yes I'm deaf but I read lips well. Nice to meet you Nicole" "That is so neat" Nicole says in shock forgetting Papi was in the car waiting for her. "So like you learned sign language to communicate better with her? That is so fuckin' cute and sweet...Damn now I wanna go learn that shit" Papi walks in to get Nicole "your chariot awaits my lady" "Oh I'm sorry Papi I got caught up in facination...Did you know Jodie's deaf and Bette learned sign language to communicate with her? How fuckin' awesome is that?" Nicole asks. "Yes I know...Ithink it's pretty groovy" Nicole picks up her purse and jacket and walks off "Goodnight everybody". They all say goodnight back as Bette stands smiling and shaking her head "That girl just doesn't know what she's getting herself into" Shane looks "she'll be alright Bette I mean Papi did seem as if she was changing for the better, she hasn't been with a girl since she tried Kit from what I hear". So Bette neverminds it and finish enjoying herself. As did everybody else.

The next morning was a shock to Nicole she woke up next to Papi with nothing but sheets wrapped around her and Papi laying on her chest. "Goodmorning beautiful" Papi whispers without opening her eyes. "How did you know I was awake?" "Your breathing changed patterns" Papi exlpained. Nicole was impressed "Well good morning to you too". Papi gets up to reveal a slim sleek silhoette "I'm going to get in the shower...You can join if you choose" Giving Nicole this look that said "come get me" she walks into the bathroom leaving the door open. Nicole sits and ponders whether she should go join her or not. She finally gets the nerve to get up and join Papi, she goes in the bathroom with the sheet still wrapped around her. Opens the shower door "I can take a hint very well" she said dropping the sheet. Papi turns around to see Nicole fully in the nude and pulls her in...TO BE CONTINUED!!! Hahahahaha!


End file.
